User blog:JustinMasterMine/Some trivia about Cookie Wars
I was lucky enough to get CookieWars in my region, and I'm going to share some interesting trivia about it. When the game eventually gets released worldwide, you can prove or disprove my claims. Teased Cookies which didn't appear in the game's release *Tiger Lily Cookie is seen a lot throughout the teasers and trailers. She is shown in the first teaser, the introductory cutscene(in which she is the first Cookie that appears onscreen), one of the loading screens and even appears as a Jelly Walker along with Red Pepper Cookie and Orange Cookie in her Sun-kissed Summer outfit. Neither TL nor RP appeared in the game's release, nor their Jelly Walker forms. Orange does appear, but not her outfit. 's Sun-kissed Summer costume, along with Jelly Walker versions of Tiger Lily Cookie and Red Pepper Cookie.]] *Werewolf Cookie is seen in his werewolf form in the first teaser, and in the same loading screen as Tiger Lily, sleeping peacefully with her. I can only assume that they slept through the Jelly Walker invasion. *Also in the first trailer, Prophet Cookie is there, as well as a mysterious Cookie with grey armor, pointy shades and an orange scarf. Judging by the peppermint-shaped core, my guess is that it's a Legendary costume for Hero Cookie, presumably armor that he built to fight the Jelly Walkers. *In one teaser, Alchemist Cookie can be seen at the bottom, with a Jelly Walker version of Pink Choco Cookie up ahead. Neither of them are playable in the game's release, yet Alchemist can be found on the Playtime Rewards screen and the button for the Tower of Experience. *Zombie Cookie has been shown to have a Jelly Walker form in both the teaser and animatic, but he never showed up ingame. It may be a coincidence, but the Jelly Walker has blue skin like in the Hanja Run comic where Zombie Cookie turned blue after being injected with the corruption injection which was responsible for turning Devil Cookie into a demon. *Also in the animatic, there was a Dark Choco Cookie Jelly Walker as well as several generic Jelly Walker cookies such as an eyeless Jelly Walker gathering lots of jellybeans, a Jelly Walker with a macaron on their head and a Jelly Walker with jellybean nipples. is there, with a Jelly Walker version of Pink Choco Cookie.]] Gameplay mechanics being comforted by Blackberry Cookie (presumably Onion's mother).]] *When Pirate Cookie dies in his mortal state while affected by Cotton Candy Cookie's brainwashing lure effect, his ghost will be aligned with the enemy team. This can be seen in PVP matches. Similarly, a lured Cheerleader Cookie will summon cheerleaders aligned with the enemy team. *Some Jelly Walker versions of Cookies don't activate their abilities, such as Pirate Jelly Walker being unable to revive as a ghost, and Cheerleader Jelly Walker not summoning her cheerleading squad. Maybe it's because they would be too overpowered, especially in huge armies. *While the colors of most Jelly Walkers are tinted purple, Gumball Jelly Walker's skin is colored exactly like the jelly. *Moon Rabbit Jelly Walker has no mouth. *Apple Jelly Walker's jellybean eyes have shines to make her look cuter. She is able to rotate her face and not the rest of her head. Creepy. *In one of the loading screens, Blackberry Cookie is comforting Onion Cookie in her bed. This implies that Blackberry could be Onion's caretaker, or as many fans theorised, Onion's mother. Community-found facts (feel free to add some knowledge!) *Despite not appearing in any teasers, assets for Macaron Cookie can be found in the game's files, but as of the time of writing it's unknown if she'll be added to the game or not. - Credit: PeppermintSoda Category:Blog posts